


Two Princesses

by freesiafields



Series: Jimercury Week 2021 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a children's book, Broken Engagement, Dark Magic, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fem!Brian May - Freeform, Fem!Freddie Mercury - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ogres, Princes & Princesses, Unicorns, Useless Lesbians, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Weddings, dragon - Freeform, fem!jim hutton, jimercuryweek2021, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: Summary: - I heard you screaming! I came to help you! - Jane shouted, coming down from her unicorn.- I don't need your help! -- But don't you want me to bust you out of that tower? -- If only you could! Many have tried before! This tower is under a dark spell! You will never make it! Dozens of princes before you failed miserably! What makes you any different! -- I am not a prince! My name is Princess Jane! -ORPrincess Freddie is trapped in a tower by her evil fiance Paul. Will Princess Jane manage to save her?
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127687
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: JimercuryWeek2021





	Two Princesses

Jane rode on her white unicorn. She didn't need a saddle or a bridle. She knew perfectly well how to maintain balance even without a saddle, and instead of a bridle, she held onto the pink mane of her unicorn. As a princess, she had a duty to patrol the borders of her kingdom every day, making them safe. Although she was a princess, Jane refused to wear dresses. Instead, she cut her hair short and wore white pants tucked into knee-high boots, and on top, she wore a red general's jacket with a sword hanging around her thighs. She never wanted to become queen one day. She much more enjoyed performing military tasks. And she did it better than any man. Sometimes she wished she hadn't been born as a princess in the first place. She would rather work hard every day, or fight in the war, or racehorses. Being a princess carried a great burden. Her family put a lot of pressure on her to do things that Jane didn't want.

From an early age, Jane was taught by proper etiquette how to behave according to her royal status. She hated every moment of it. When she turned sixteen, her parents stopped looking at her as a child and already considered her a girl who must be kind to everyone. Especially towards the princes, because according to her mother, one of them could be Jane's future husband. They wanted to marry her so that they could establish good relations with another kingdom. But being married to a man was never Jane's wish. She wanted to help people in need. To serve her kingdom differently. Because she was different too. She established her rules and now she lived the way she always wanted.

Every day, Jane rode the same route - along a path that led past mountains and dense forest. This area was beyond the borders of her kingdom, but she couldn't help but stop when she heard someone screaming. Deep in the woods, on a glade, rose a wooden tower with a brick roof. At the very top of the tower, in the frame of a semicircular window, Jane spotted a female person calling for help. She had to help her. It was her duty.

\- Hurry, Grizelda! We're almost at the tower! - Jane ordered her unicorn, who started galloping. Fast as the wind, Grizelda quickly reached her destination. She stopped in front of the tower and calmly waited for Jane to give her the next order.

Jane looked up at a single window. There stood a young girl, with long black hair. She had a purple dress and a gold tiara on her head. She called for help but no one was around to help her. Until now. Jane brought her hand to her mouth to make her voice louder and then announced her presence.

\- Young maiden, please don't cry! I have come to rescue you! -

From above, from such a great height, Freddie thought it was just another prince in a row, who's trying to save her. She saw his uniform and short hair but could not see his face. She didn't need a prince. The bravest knights in the kingdom tried to free her from this chamber in which she had been imprisoned for a year. Without any success. Why would anything be different with this prince?

\- I heard you screaming! I came to help you! - Jane shouted, coming down from her unicorn.

\- I don't need your help! -

\- But don't you want me to bust you out of that tower? -

\- If only you could! Many have tried before! This tower is under a dark spell! You will never make it! Dozens of princes before you failed miserably! What makes you any different! -

\- I am not a prince! My name is Princess Jane! I have a grappling hook! I will be up there in no time! Will you let me climb? -

\- Uhhh… I… I guess so… - Freddie replied, suddenly very excited and nervous about the outcome. What if Jane fails too? Who is this brave Princess dressed like a man? She can ride a horse like a man, with legs on each side. How come Freddie doesn't know about her? She is so fearless! Does she know how to use tools like grappling hooks? She has a sword! She is nothing like the other Princess Freddie knew. 

\- Step back, okay! I will throw the hook now! -

Jane left Grizelda to graze peacefully on the grass that grew in abundance all around. She came closer to the tower to have a better momentum. She gripped the rope tightly and twisted the hook over her head. She swung it up and the hook caught on the wooden window frame. It almost tore the top of Freddie's dress. Freddie was so interested to see this strange princess maneuver her hook, that she completely forgot her words of warning that she should move away from the window. Jane was so precise! Her arms and legs must be so strong if she knew how to climb the rope.

Without hesitation, Jane pulled the rope down several times to make sure the hook was firmly hooked. She grabbed the rope with her fists and resisted the wall of the tower with her feet. It looked like she was walking sideways, defying gravity. The tower was tall, and at the very top, Jane felt like she was running out of strength. The skin on her palms began to crack as the rope cut deeper into her hands. It was so painful for her to continue, but she's not going to give up now. Freddie watched her breathlessly.

\- I can do this… I am almost at the… - just when Jane reached to grab the windowsill with her hand, the hook came off and she would have fallen to the ground if Freddie hadn't grabbed her hand in time. Freddie had to hold her tightly with both hands. She was much tinier than Jane. Her body was not used to carrying anything. Especially not the weight of another human body. Freddie pressed her both feet against the wall under the window and dragged Jane up, moaning in agony. Sweat ran down her forehead and face. She was greatly relieved to see that Jane grabbed the windowsill with her other hand and swung one leg over the window opening.

Jane was finally up in the tower. She stood in front of Freddie so strong, with broad shoulders and rough arms, dressed in a military uniform. Freddie had such a beautiful face and a smile with the most irresistible overbite that Jane had ever seen. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked Jane in the eyes.

\- Phew! That was so close! If there wasn't you, I would fall and possibly die. Thank you so much for saving me, Princess… -

\- It's Freddie, - Freddie replied shyly, awkwardly straightening her ruffled hair. - Thank you, Jane, for coming here to save _me_. I can't thank you enough. - Freddie took Jane's hands in hers and placed a quick kiss on Jane's cheek. There were a hundred degrees in this small chamber all of a sudden. Jane's heart was beating so loud, threatening to break her rib cage and jump out of her chest right before Freddie's feet. She just managed to murmur "sure" in response.

\- But… Um… How are we going to get down? - Freddie asked, visibly worried. She and Jane leaned over the window. The hook rope laid flat on the ground like an intertwined snake. They couldn't go down without a grappling hook. They were both stuck here now.

\- That… Is a really good question, - Jane said scratching her head. She looked at Freddie and asked, - How long is your hair?" -

\- I'm not Rapunzel, Jane! My hair barely reaches my waistline. We will never be able to get down. -

\- Oh, don't be disheartened, - Jane said, glancing around the room for anything that might help them. A small chubby blue dragon slept by the extinguished fireplace. - Can your little buddy fly? -

\- Well, my baby Oscar is chunky. He can't fly, - Freddie replied as she approached Oscar and gently stroked his head. She picked him up and was now carrying him in her arms. If she wants to escape from this enchanted tower, Oscar will go with her. Jane stared at this room, which was eerily empty. They could not use the bedsheets because they were not long enough to reach the ground.

\- Is there _anything_ that is long enough so it can reach the ground? - Jane asked, hoping there might be some hidden objects.

\- Would I still be here if there was? -

\- Oh… You're right… I know! Jane peered out the window and called out to her loyal unicorn. - Grizelda! There is a carrot on the other side of the tower! -

At the sound of her mistress's voice, Grizelda ran with all her might to the wooden tower. She ran through it like a knife through soft butter, breaking the fragile planks with her sharp horn. The tower fell with a loud crash. Luckily, Jane and Freddie came out in one piece. Freddie could feel the grass under her feet again after so much time. She experienced the fresh air and the chirping of birds differently now when she was free.

\- Good job, Grizelda! Jane exclaimed happily, stroking Grizelda's nose. Jane helped Freddie climb the unicorn, and she sat in front of her and grabbed Grizelda's mane. They had to get out of here quickly before anyone noticed that Freddie was missing. They rode, it seems, for an eternity. They did not have a clear destination in front of them. They rode into the unknown. How long will their escape last? Freddie rested her cheek on Jane's back.

\- What are we going to do now? - she asked Jane.

\- I am not sure, to be honest, - Jane responded, looking at Freddie over her shoulder. - This is my first time rescuing a princess. -

\- Really?! You're a rookie? -

\- Would you rather be back in that tower? -

\- At least, there I was… - Freddie frowned. The one who kept her locked in the room controlled her every emotion and thought, he controlled what she was going to do. He had crept into her brain so much, that she felt insecure now that she was free. The outside world was huge and full of danger. She wasn't sure what she should do now. In her tower, someone at least kept her… - _safe_ \- Freddie said quietly.

The forest around them darkened. Everything was covered with a thin black haze. Freddie hugged Oscar tighter on her chest. Jane gripped the hilt of her sword, ready to defend herself if necessary. Freddie was scared. She heard a well-known voice. The voice that ruled over her all this time. Now it could be heard from the darkness.

\- _Freddie… Stupid little, Freddie… Go back. Go back into the tower. You thought you could run away from me? You're too stupid… You're too weak… You're too fragile… Go back into your tower… You stupid girl._ -

\- Who is this?! Show yourself! Jane exclaimed bravely. - She straightened the sword in her hand and raised it high. She won't let this voice waver her.

\- _Here in this open world, you will only get… hurt…_ \- a wild boar, black as the darkness from which it came from, aimed straight at Grizelda's bony knees with his sharp tusks. Foam dripped from his mouth as he ran frantically to throw both princesses to the ground and run over them with his powerful cloven hooves. Freddie screamed. Tears rolled down her face as Oscar began to choke under her tight grip. Jane jumped willingly from the unicorn, ready to stab the boar's palate with the blade of her sword. 

\- _I don't want to kill you, Freddie. But if you don't come back, I will have to. It's for your good to listen to me…_ -

In one second, all the haze was gone, and the bright light of day reappeared. Freddie sobbed, unable to calm down. That voice was right. The tower was the only place where she felt protected.

\- I want to go back!! - Freddie said, jumping from Grizelda's back to the ground. She looked at Jane with her big crying eyes. It hurt Jane to the core to see her like that. But she can't let her come back. She cannot allow Freddie to be controlled again. Freddie deserves to be happy, have friends, and beautiful life. There is nothing in that tower. Just Oscar, her, and that voice. What was that voice, anyway? Freddie mentioned to her that the tower was surrounded by dark spells. That voice is probably just one in a series of magic spells that need to be broken.

\- Why do you want to go back? - Jane dared to ask.

\- There is a reason why none of the princes and the bravest of knights never were able to save me… I sabotaged them… -

\- Why did you do that? -

\- You heard that voice… It's true what he said… The tower is the only place for me… At least, that's what I thought until I met you… - Freddie said with a faint smile. - When I saw how excited you are that you're saving me… I… I _wanted_ to escape. But now… I feel so unsure… I don’t feel safe outside my tower… - Freddie said, wiping tears with the back of her hand.

\- Don't worry! I will protect you, Freddie! I have a unicorn, a sword, and badass hair. I will not let anyone or anything hurt you! You are safe with me. -

\- I trust you… - Freddie said, finally smiling genuinely, although her eyes still had a dose of pain in them. Jane lifted Freddie around her waist and set her to sit back on the unicorn.

\- Who knows, maybe we will manage to save more lives. Oscar can help us if he wants, is that right? - Jane said, cooing at the little dragon who was innocently blinking at her from Freddie's lap. Jane sat on Grizelda with one skillful leap, and they continued their aimless ride. Passing by one part of the forest, they saw a girl hiding on the top of a tree. She called for help. She started waving her arms frantically when she noticed two human figures approaching her.

\- Up here! - the young girl said.

\- Fear not, noble maiden! We are here to help you! - Jane came to the rescue. Freddie watched in amazement as she embarked so boldly on everything in her path. Jane had such a big heart. If only she could be as half as brave as Jane was. She was a typical Princess, with soft hands and a tiny frame. She probably couldn't even wear Jane's sword. It would be too heavy for her. She was so insecure, so shy, so… scared. Jane gave her the courage she needed. She could ride to the end of the world with her. Jane was her hero.

Regardless of her muscular build, Jane skilfully, like a cat, climbed the tree on which the unfortunate girl was stuck. She positioned herself below the girl and pulled her cloak hard so that the girl began to fall from the tree.

\- Grizelda, quick! - Jane yelled, and in no time, Grizelda stood exactly where the girl was supposed to fall. She was ready to safely catch her on her back. The girl was as thin as a branch and very, very tall. She had thick, curly hair and a pointy nose. Freddie looked at her wanting to make sure she was okay.

\- Tell us, please, what's your name. And what were you doing up in that tree? - Freddie asked with her hands on her hips.

\- My name is Brianna May. I was put there by a giant marauding ogre. -

\- An ogre? - Jane asked as she was climbing down the tree.

\- Yes. I was trying to slay it, but it was too strong. -

\- An ogre... - Freddie gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. Jane stood beside her. She was ready to fight. She was supposed to be a knight and not a princess. Freddie beside her was visibly frightened. Jane saw all this as a great adventure, but Freddie… Jane doubted that Freddie had ever seen an ogre in her life. She took her little hand in hers.

\- Remember, a unicorn and a sword, - Jane said softly, kissing the knuckles of Freddie's shaky hand. It seemed to encourage Freddie a little and she smiled sweetly at her again. Together. They can do it. Poor Grizelda now carried three people on her back. Luckily, Brianna was skinny, so Grizelda could trot relatively quickly. They headed to the place where Brianna met an ogre - a small village just past the edge of the forest.

__________

Back in his castle, Prince Paul was sitting at his large oak wood desk. He rested his elbow on the table and propped his chin on the palm of his hand. In front of him stood a crystal ball in which three figures on a unicorn were visible. Paul looked at Freddie's smiling face. She had never smiled so sweetly at him.

\- You stupid girl… What are you up to this time? Who are these freaks who are traveling with her? Who she thinks she is? Where is she going? I can't allow her to leave me. I must disillusion her. -

Paul snapped his fingers for his wild boar to wake up. He opened one of his red eyes without a pupil. He was thirsty for destruction. Paul didn't need to tell him twice what to do.

_________

The small village was destroyed when Jane, Freddie, and Brianna reached it. A one-eyed monster, tall as a building, was dancing on the ruins, turning the planks from which the houses were made, into matches. Jane and Brianna looked at each other.

\- How do you slay an ogre? - Jane asked Brianna.

\- Um… I don't know? I thought you would think about something! -

\- So now I have to fight your battles! How am I supposed to know how to kill an ogre? That thing can smash me with his little finger! I mean… I am brave and all but… I am not stupid to go there. -

As Jane and Brianna argued on what to do, Freddie clenched her hands into fists and took a determined step toward the ogre. She shouted out loud: - Excuse me!! -

Jane watched in horror as the giant turned his black eye on the little princess.

\- Freddie, no, - Jane whispered. There was nothing she could do now. An ogre spotted her beloved Princess…

\- You need to stop dancing, okay!! I mean, you are a great dancer, but you ruined the whole village. You scared everyone away! Didn't they teach you manners? You can't dance like that! It's inappropriate! -

\- Actually, I often wonder if my lack of creative fulfillment is because I never have an audience… - an ogre replied. - But I love to dance. -

\- You need to learn to dance _safely_. I'll teach you one day. I am all about being safe. Now we have to rebuild the whole village. People have nowhere to live. -

While they were diligently collecting material from which they would repair houses and fences, darkness was already beginning to fall. They said goodbye to Ogre and moved on. All three of them were very tired. Freddie could barely stand on her feet. Jane wondered where, and how Freddie would sleep. She was used to the comfort of her bed. Before that, they had to eat something. Brianna brought firewood, and Jane took three large loaves of bread out of her bag. Jane put the loaves to lie on top of the dry branches, and then Oscar warmed them with his fire, thus reducing their hardness. Freddie lowered her head into Jane's lap. She didn't even take a bite of her piece of bread. She immediately fell asleep. She looked like an angel with her eyes closed. She looked so calm, making kittenish noises. Jane decided to guard Freddie and Briana that night. She didn't want to let Freddie out of her sight. She wanted to be there for her if something happened, or if she had nightmares, or if she was afraid of the dark. Jane and Grizelda watched every movement and heard every noise.

Jane heard someone kicking the ground behind her. She knew it wasn't Grizelda, since she knew her every move. This was something furious. Something much heavier than an ordinary horse. Jane turned to look and saw two pairs of black hoofs pounding the ground in a lightning race. She got up quickly from the ground. She was sorry Freddie's head had fallen from her lap to the hard ground. She had to stop this madness once and for all.

\- You, again! I won't let you hurt Freddie! - Jane stood protectively in front of Freddie, shielding her with her whole body. Around the boar, black mist spread everywhere like octopus' tentacles. The fog grabbed Jane, wrapping her around her upper body, and lifting her from the ground. Freddie woke up from a sweet sleep only to continue living in a nightmare. She saw the mist carrying Jane away from her. Freddie's voice tightened in her throat and she couldn't call her name. She couldn't move her legs and run after her. Where is he taking her?

The voice said to her: - _If you want her back, just come and get her… Then I can lock you in the tower for good… Come if you are brave enough, you stupid girl. Silly, silly, Freddie._ -

The fog was gone, and the usual silence filled the night. Brianna ran to Freddie, who was still standing speechless, tears streaming down her face. Brianna hugged her tightly in an attempt to comfort her.

\- Freddie, who was that? -

\- That was… That was my fiance. Prince Paul. At our engagement, he promised my father that I would rule with him. That was the only condition for my father to agree to give him my hand. I didn't want to marry him, but I couldn't step over my parents' wishes. Of course, that was a false promise. He just wanted my father's wealth all along. He never loved me. And I never loved him. He said he would never let me reign. He will be the only king. He told me that I would only drag him down if I ruled along with him. He considered me submissive. Unable to take care of myself, let alone the whole kingdom. He was telling me I was stupid. That I am too sensitive. The real queen has to be ruthless and fierce. _It would be much better for the Kingdom if you would just disappear_ he told me. I thought it would be better to be just locked in a tower. Where I wouldn't bother anyone. He threw spells on the tower, so I couldn't get out of it. Now that I’ve come out, he must be furious because he thinks I want to take his throne. I don't care about the throne of all the wealth of this world! I just want my Jane back… -

\- Then let's go get her! She saved my life, and she saved yours as well. We owe her that. We can do it. Don't be scared. -

At this moment Freddie didn't care if she was scared or not. She had to save her Jane. Her hero. Her haven. Freddie and Brianna sat on Grizelda and ran towards Paul's castle. The journey was long, and dawn had already begun to break. Paul was waiting for them. His magic ball showed him as cleanly as in a mirror, that Freddie was coming straight into his trap. Jane was tied with ropes in one corner of the room. She couldn't make a move. And there was no point to reason with this evil wizard. 

\- I knew she'd come. Do you see it? - Paul asked Jane, pointing to the image the magic ball was showing.

\- You are a sick man! Freddie doesn't want to be a Queen! I am the one who freed her! -

\- You think I am stupid? I know who you are, that's why you're here today. Freddie is coming, and she will be here any second now. I am ready for her. - 

Freddie and Brianna ran through the fortified gate of the city in which Paul had his residence. People turned to see who was this misbehaved duo. Some were familiar with Freddie's face. It was hard to forget the princess with such pronounced overbite and dark glowy skin. Some of the people were running behind her asking her all sorts of questions, like where she had been a whole year; is she ready to become a Queen; why Prince Paul lied she ran away, etc. Freddie just whispered Grizelda to hurry and so on, all the locals disappeared in a cloud of dust created by Grizelda's hooves.

\- What are you going to do to her? - Jane asked. She was fuming mad. This prince was blinded by jealousy and obsession. He made Freddie a victim. An insecure person who has not become fully aware of all her qualities. He deprived her of the love that someone else could give her in a much larger amount. If Freddie was Jane's princess, she would be the center of her world. But not in the twisted way like she is in Paul's world. She would break another royal rule - by marrying a girl. That would be a battle worth fighting for. 

\- Oh don't worry, I won't hurt her, - Paul said with an evil smirk on his lips. - I will just turn her into a little fat pig so that she can keep my boar a company. - 

\- You are the worst fiance ever! You don't deserve her! -

Freddie opened the door abruptly and stomped in bravely. 

\- I never thought of him as my fiance! -

\- Freddie! - Jane exclaimed happily. It was like a ray of sunshine warmed her up among these cold stone walls. 

\- Freddie! I wondered what took you so long, - Paul said cynically. - You silly girl. Do you think you are brave? We both know you are going to start crying the moment I raise my voice on you. You are a true crybaby. - 

That wasn't a lie. Freddie was indeed crying already. She will never learn to stick up for herself. 

\- Don't listen to him, Freddie. He is trying to manipulate you! - Jane warned her beloved Princess.

Little Oscar slipped between Freddie's legs. Steam came out through his small pointed nose. Freddie doesn't have to stick up for herself as long as she has her friends to do it for her. In this case, Oscar was Freddie's best friend. Her baby. He will burn this place to the ground if he hears another bad word about his mommy. 

\- Is that… A dragon I sat to guard you? - Paul asked in surprise. He was barely able to recognize him. He should grow up into a bloodthirsty creature, and he became… puffy. - What did you do to him? He's so fat. Well, he does recognize his true master. Which is me. Look, he turned against you. I am not surprised at all. You can never call dragon your friend, you stupid… - tentacles of black mist began to wrap around Paul's fingers. He was ready to throw the spell at Freddie. If only it hadn't tickled Oscar's nostrils. Oscar opened his mouth to sneeze, but instead of tiny watery drops, an orange flame shot out of his mouth. It drove all the black fog straight back at Paul who turned into a little pink piglet. 

Jane was greatly amused. - I think his spell backFIRED. Get it? - She was howling with laughter looking at that pig, with a crown on its head. 

Freddie scooped Oscar into her arms and kissed him on the head. He managed to burn Jane's ropes with which she was tied. Curious locals peered through the large open door. 

\- Oh, it's not good. Our Prince has cloven hooves now. He can't be King! - A woman with a red scarf on her head stepped in front of the crowd. She raised her hand in triumph, shouting, - Long live Queen Freddie! - The other residents joined her, constantly chanting Freddie's name. They wanted her for their queen.

\- I don't know… I wouldn't be a good Queen. I know nothing about ruling the Kingdom. I can not do this. -

Jane took her hands. She hooked her finger under Freddie's chin to make her look her in the eyes. Freddie, now more than ever, needed reassurance that she's worth her royal title. 

\- You know why they want you to be their Queen? Because they know you will be great at it. You will be an excellent Queen. Do you know that? - 

Freddie nodded with uncertainty: - Yeah? -

\- Listen, Freddie… I think you were my greatest lesson. You opened my eyes to many things. I still have one thing to do before I come back. Will you wait for me? - 

\- Of course! Will it take long for you to come back? I don't mind waiting. Because I know that when we meet again, neither of us will be Princess anymore. -

  
  
  


_A few months later…_

  
  


Jane approached the castle where her great love awaited her. Jane looked different now. She became more mature. She had a new uniform - white, with gold straps and buttons. Additionally, it was adorned with many medals that rattled with each of Jane’s movement. She had white gloves on her hands. Due to her numerous military successes, she was proclaimed Captain. She entered a wide hallway with a marble floor. In front of her, she saw a well-known face framed by curly hair.

\- Hey, Brianna! - Jane greeted her old friend.

\- Please, call me Advisor Brianna! - she said, welcoming Jane with a wide smile. - I believe you're looking for Her Majesty. She is in her study room. -

\- Thank you, Advisor, - Jane said, winking at Brianna. She turned left and grabbed the gold doorknob. She pushed open the door and the most beautiful woman in the world stood in front of her. She was fresh and young, with rosy cheeks and plump lips. Her hair was flowing in big waves down her back. And she wore the royal worthy dress with puffed sleeves and many pearls attached to it. A crown was shining on the top of her head. Jane ran to meet her and lifted her off the floor, spinning her unable to hide her happiness. Freddie was smiling so beautifully. Jane finally felt those hands around her neck. Those full lips on hers. That soft hair under her fingertips. Her Princess was now a Queen.

\- Your Majesty ... - Jane said with a whisper, pressing her forehead against Freddie's.

\- Captain Jane… - she replied, pulling Jane into a deeper kiss.

_____

\- Brianna, I was never this scared in my life, - Jane said with a shaky voice.

\- Oh, come on! You were in so many scary battles, and _this_ is scary? -

\- Still, yes. What if I mess up? -

The music announced that the bride was coming. Freddie walked in the door carrying a huge bouquet. She had a flower crown, on top of which the real golden crown was sitting. The white dress, made of shiny silk, was such a beautiful contrast to Freddie's dark skin. The biggest smile was glued on her face. Jane loved to see her smile more than anything. The present guests applauded, throwing even more flowers and rose petals in front of Freddie. Freddie slowly approached Jane, who was wearing her white uniform. She took Freddie's hand. Suddenly, nothing was so scary anymore. They were doing things the way they will always do them from now on - together.

Bells rang from the cathedral. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [freesiafields](https://www.freesiafields.tumblr.com)


End file.
